This invention relates to a mixing apparatus for mixing two flowable substances in a desired volumetric ratio.
The apparatus of this invention has been devised particularly although not solely for the purpose of mixing a predetermined volume of oil with a predetermined volume of petrol to obtain a desired two stroke oil-petrol fuel mixture. Two stroke fuel is much used for many machines and tools make use of a two stroke motor, these including chain saws, lawn mowers and motor cycles for example.
The conventional method of obtaining a desired oil-petrol mixture utilises at least one container and often two containers, for example, if you have a 5 liter can and require an oil-petrol ratio of 1 to 32 then approximately 152 milliliters of oil is required, the balance being petrol. This is obtained by filling a small oil measuring container of the right capacity and emptying this into the 5 liter can and then filling the can with petrol. Alternatively the oil can be poured into the can up to a visible line and then the can topped up with petrol. Problems exist with both of these conventional methods, for example, where a can and separate container are used it is not always easy to find an appropriately sized container for measuring the oil and the container and can can become separated and one of them lost. Where a single can is used having a visible line to which the oil is filled, this usually requires the can to be made of a transparent plastics material so that the oil level can be seen through its wall and some plastics containers are not suitable for the storage of an oil-petrol mixture. It was with problems such as these in mind that the present invention was devised.